


Train Wreck

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [22]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, Everything Is Relative, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Only.Summary: Paul Stamets is a very smart man. But intelligence isn’t everything.Note: Presented to lemonpiefirefly without further comment.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonpiefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpiefirefly/gifts).



Hugh Culber considered himself a smart man.

But he knew that when compared to his partner, he was practically an idiot.

Hugh didn’t take that personally. After all, he was hardly alone in that status. It probably applied to ninety-eight percent of the known universe – especially if Paul was feeling particularly inspired.

But what Hugh did take personally was how that intelligence responded to him.

And the fact that he could consistently derail that big, beautiful brain and reduce Paul Stamets to an incoherent mess?

He took that very personally indeed.

It was his very favorite thing in the galaxy.


End file.
